EscApe From New York
''EscApe From New York ''is the first episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars ''and is marked as the Season 5 premiere. It aired on June 10, 2014. Summary The episode opens with paramedics loading Ezra into an ambulance. Noel is being questioned by the police. Noel claims that he heard the gunshot and ran to the rooftop and found Ezra shot. Emily, Spencer and Hanna hold Aria back since they can do nothing to help Ezra and if Aria gets too close, she'll be spending the night at the police station answering questions. Afraid of being seen on the street, Alison watches from the balcony above, where she notices someone in a black hoodie lying on top of the ambulance as it drives away. At the hospital, Ezra is taken into surgery, while someone in a hooded figure watches on. Back on the streets, the girls have brought a burner phone and pepper spray. Emily is afraid that "A" will try to hurt Alison if they execute the plan they have come up with to keep 'A' away from Ezra. But Alison wants to go ahead with their plain since Ezra saved their lives and he is the only one who knows who ‘A’ is. Aria tells Emily that everything will finally over when Ezra pulls through and tells them who "A" is, but Emily is skeptical. Hanna calls the police with the burner phone, telling them that Ezra’a shooting wasn’t a random thing and he needs protection. With the first step of their plan executed, the girls split up with Aria and Alison heading one way and Spencer, Hanna and Emily heading in another. Hanna hands A’s gun over to Aria as they leave. Emily is worried about Alison but Spencer and Hanna try to convince her that Alison has been hiding from ‘A’ in plain sight for the past 2 years and can take care of herself. In Rosewood, at the Hastings house, Veronica is on the phone with Ashley. She asks Ashley to call if she hears from Hanna and assures her that they’ll do the same. Melissa is shocked that Spencer knew all this time that Alison is alive. Veronica wants to believe that Spencer only found about Alison, a month ago as claimed by the photo CeCe showed Holbrook since it was around that time that Spencer’s erratic behavior started. Melissa blames Alison for all the things that have gone wrong in Spencer’s life but Veronica wants to reserve judgment since they have no idea what Alison’s been through. Melissa thinks that Alison is a “time bomb” but it’s everything around her that explodes and everyone around her ends up getting hurt. Melissa can't believe Alison would let her friends and family think that she was dead. Melissa wants to tell Veronica something, but before she can, the police arrive at their front door. Exiting the subway, Aria is confused about how Ezra found them. Alison tells Aria she thinks Ezra was following 'A', and 'A' was following the Liars. Alison tells her that the only reason Ezra was looking for Alison was to win back Aria, but Aria doesn’t want to talk about him since he may not even be alive. Holbrook tells the Hastings that CeCe escaped custody. Holbrook thinks that since CeCe knows Alison is alive and the girls' location, Spencer could be in danger. He asks the family if there's anything else he should know. Melissa almost opens her mouth to say something but is stopped by Peter. He says there is nothing else that they have to say. Mona is at The Brew watching a news report saying that authorities are searching for the girls including Alison who was thought to be dead. Suddenly someone arrives and she says to them that Alison being alive changes everything. Someone dressed in black and wearing a doctor’s coat tries to make their way to Ezra’s operation theatre but cops show up there and the person turns around and leaves. Spencer, Emily and Hanna arrive at the hospital and spot the same hooded person. They head to the waiting room and sit down, pretending to read magazines. Aria and Alison also enter the hospital and rush to a nurse's station, asking about Ezra. The person in the black hoodie is watching Spencer, Emily and Hanna in the waiting room. Suddenly, over the PA system, Alison is asked to report to the emergency room. The hooded person sends a group text reading: "It's happening. Follow the leader." Aria tells Alison to leave. The hooded figure goes into an elevator to pursue Alison and Emily, Spencer and Hanna follow. They watch on as the elevator closes with the hooded person in it and take the stairs. Alison leaves via the emergency exit. The hooded person follows Alison through the streets of New York to a playground where Alison hides herself, when suddenly from behind the hooded figure appears saying, “Want to play?” Spencer, Emily and Hanna show up, thinking that they’ve outsmarted ‘A’ and Alison pepper sprays the person. But suddenly dozens of other hooded people wearing masks arrive and start circling the four girls. The arrival of a passing police car chases them off. Meanwhile, Aria is alone at the hospital, waiting for Ezra’s surgery to get completed. Aria overhears the doctor call Ezra's mother and tells her that the bullet has been removed and that he survived surgery. Back in Rosewood, Mona is on the phone with someone, telling them to stay on top of this and that they are mobilizing. She gets off the phone and tells someone that the girls are not in Philadelphia, but in New York. The person turns out to be Lucas. Lucas says that there were supposed to be more people here and Mona assures him they’re coming. At the Hastings residence, Melissa says to her father that she needs to tell Holbrook the truth, thinking that if Spencer knew the truth she would have a reason to come back home. Peter tells her that Veronica must never know what Melissa told Peter. Holbrook gets a call from the NYPD, telling him about Ezra’s shooting. Holbrook jumps online and starts looking at Ezra's records. Aria is on the phone and updates the girls on Ezra. Aria says that since his mother's in Sydney and she's the only one there for him. The girls offer to come to the hospital but Aria thinks that the five of them together would look weird. Emily thinks Alison is the target now if ‘A’ can't get to Ezra. They need a place to stay safe for the night as Ezra won't wake up for hours and so Alison takes the girls to the Fitzgerald Theater. In a flashback, Alison recalls the first time she visited the theater with Ezra. Ezra claimed that a friend of the family worked at the theater and so they got to come there after hours. Alison talks about it must feel to stand there on the stage and be loved by so many people. She thinks that she can be an actress, to which Ezra replies that she already is since she narrates all her made-up stories which such conviction that it almost seems like she herself believes them. Just then, a janitor calls him Mr. Fitzgerald which is when Alison realized Ezra is rich. According to Alison, the theater doesn't open until noon the next day and so they should be safe there. They go to the concession stand to eat something since Spencer is hungry. Hanna, Spencer and Emily start talking about a TV show they are obsessed about, making Alison feel left out. Alison excuses herself to call a few friends and tell them she's okay since they’ve risked a lot to help her. Hanna follows Alison to try and listen to her call. Shana arrives at the hospital waiting room. She tells Aria that Alison sent her there to make sure Aria was okay, but Aria doesn't like it and thinks she doesn’t need someone to watch her. Shana is determined to stay. Later that night as Alison is asleep, Spencer thinks that Alison’s already shutting them out again, but Emily says that if they were the ones who helped her, they’d want Alison to call them. Spencer thinks that they are the ones who risked a lot to help Alison. The girls then talk about the potential of having a life without "A". Hanna says that she wouldn’t mind taking up a sport, like field hockey. Spencer says that all she cared about was winning before and now all she wants is to be happy. Back at the hospital, Aria has fallen asleep. Shana picks up Aria’s jacket, drapes it over her and walks away. Later, as the four girls are asleep, somebody enters the theater. A gloved hand is placed over Alison’s mouth. It turns out to be CeCe. Ali is surprised that CeCe found her. CeCe tells Alison that they don’t just look alike, they think alike as well. Alison thinks that CeCe took a big risk coming to New York. CeCe says that she didn’t have a choice since she needs Alison’s help. Meanwhile, at the Rosewood police station, Holbrook is researching Ezra and finds out that Ezra is actually a Fitzgerald. Alison and CeCe are at a diner, meeting up with Noel. Noel hands over to CeCe Alison’s fake passport and ticket along with some money. Alison is upset because this might be the last time she sees CeCe. CeCe assures her that they’ll find each other again and they hug. CeCe thanks her and leaves. Aria wakes up and is told Ezra is in recovery. She finds Shana standing at his bedside. Ezra starts to wake, but his vitals plummet when she sees Shana. As doctors rush in to stabilize him, Shana sneaks out. Alison returns to the theater and finds Emily awake. Alison tells her that there are some things she doesn't need to know about but Emily isn't satisfied. Alison leads Emily away from the other girls. Mona addresses a group of people that includes Paige. The group has one thing in common: Alison mistreated them. Paige tells Mona that she’s not scared of Alison anymore and that they are not what Alison used to call them. Mona retorts that Alison isn’t even back yet and she found a way to break up Paige and Emily. Paige tries to leave but Mona warns her that she can't protect Paige if she’s not a part of this. As Paige opens the door, Melissa walks in, seemingly in charge of the operation, prompting Paige to stay. Away from the other girls, Alison tells Emily that Ezra was paying CeCe for information. CeCe was never redcoat and in fact dressed as red coat, in Ravenswood, to distract ‘A’ so that Alison could turn off the saw and save Emily's life. Alison says that she can’t share this with the other girls since CeCe killed a cop (Wilden) for her and if CeCe is caught boarding the plane, Alison will be an accessory as its Alison’s face on the passport. Now that Emily knows about it, she’s an accessory too. Suddenly, Hanna and Spencer walk in, saying that they can’t hear Aria on the phone. Alison says that Aria should call the houseline. Holbrook finds the Fitzgerald Theater website online. He calls the number for the theater and Alison answers, thinking its Aria. She hangs up when Holbrook recognizes her voice. Holbrook calls the NYPD and advises them to send an officer to the Fitzgerald Theater. Aria tries to call the girls but they're now too scared to answer the phone. Seeing the cop in Ezra’s room leave, Aria returns to Ezra's side and takes his hand. He whispers something into her ear and she rushes out of his hospital room. Spencer and Hanna suggest that since Ezra is unable to tell them who ‘A’ is, Alison should use the passport and ticket that Noel gave her and leave. Alison admits that she gave them away to somebody who needed it more than her. Hanna and Spencer are furious that Alison is keeping secrets again and think no one needs to get out of the country more than Alison. The girls realize they need to leave and rush to the stage to gather their stuff. Suddenly the lights go off. When the lights come back on, Shana arrives holding a gun. Shana admits that she was the one who set fire to the lodge and locked them in, but Alison arrived late, foiling her plan. Shana says she found out who Alison really was when she was sent to Rosewood, by Alison, to ask questions. Shana was shocked by what she found out about Alison from the people she had hurt and that even Jessica was afraid of Alison. The girls tell her that she’s sick, like Mona, but they can get her help. Shana says this is not a game to her and she's there for justice for what Alison had done to Jenna, whom she is in love with. Alison tries to convince her that Jenna is using her, but Shana tells her that that’s what Alison does. She tells them that Jenna doesn’t even know Shana’s here. Aria sneaks up behind Shana and ends up knocking her down into the orchestra pit. Blood pools from her head- Shauna's dead. The girls try to assure Aria that she did what she had to do. They all believe it's finally over. Spencer calls the police to report an accident. Meanwhile, CeCe boards the plane to Paris using Alison’s passport and ticket with the name Vivian Darkbloom. In the last scene of the episode, three police officers arrive at the Theater and discover Shana's body. RevelAtions *Shana, while originally on Ali's side, fell in love with Jenna after Ali sent her to Rosewood. After hearing from Jenna and the town of how awful Alison was, Shana pretended to help Alison and tracked her down to New York to kill her. She shot Ezra on the rooftop and is about to kill Ali until she is stopped by Aria, who kills her. *Alison reveals that CeCe was never truly Red Coat. Instead, she dressed up as Red Coat on Ali's orders to distract "A" while Ali turned off the saw in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." *CeCe killed Darren Wilden partly to protect Alison. She is given Ali's fake ID, passport and plane ticket and leaves the country. *Mona forms a group of people who have been harassed by Alison and begs them to stand together. This group includes Lucas, Melissa and possibly Paige. Title and Background *According to Marlene King, the title is "EscApe From New York." *Escape From New York is also the title of a 1981 movie. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring Trivia *The table read was on March 20, 2014. *Filming began March 24, 2014 and ended on April 1, 2014. *The Season 5 Promo was released May 2nd, 2014. Featured Music *"Heart and Soul" by '''Jeremy and The Harlequins' - (Mona watches to the news and sees the news report story about Ali and the girls.) *"All I Need" by Voom Voom - (The girls are ambushed in the park by hooded A's, and the police arrive on the scene.) *"The Deep End" by Jesse Glick - (Ali and CeCe meet Noel at a dinner, so CeCe can get papers to leave the country.) *"No Regrets" by Edith Piaf - (CeCe boards a plane with Alison's "Vivian Darkbloom" passport.) Gallery Behind the Scenes 5x01.jpg Pll scrpit.jpg Scriptx634896354795escapefromnewyork.jpg IsEzraAlive.jpg 501.3 Table read.jpg 501 Table read.jpg 501.2 Table read.jpg 501.4 Table Read.jpg 501.5 Table read .jpg 501.6 Table read.jpg Tumblr n2y3b7XyjQ1qiin6uo1 500.jpg BjgBxCHCYAAKoCi.jpg BjgMSXUCcAEvZng.jpg Gbcguhj.png Hvh,jv.png Ceceescapefromny.jpg 1395737851321.jpg 1395737900431.jpg Tumblr n2yq418PJg1qiin6uo1 500.jpg Arisescape.jpg 2158e8fab60211e3b8000e6c80acb384 8.jpg 24359f32b57611e3ac7812351a2431ef 8.jpg F6112b80b57511e3802612986f7fd881 8.jpg 5x01 DAY 3 Kim and Janel (1).jpg 10013062 451693491628193 1305855061 n.jpg 14a229a0b66111e3855e0a22f2d2d906 8.jpg 524312a6b72411e3bf250ee929a7ce16 8.jpg A6719d7eb6f811e390511240dc933d03 8.jpg A77f51b6b71b11e3b5c712f7c4b3dcac 8.jpg B2b3a6acb6fa11e3873d0e8387906d5b 8.jpg F07a3e3eb6ea11e3a079123d23ed9460 8.jpg Tumblr n373vgPDVu1rqxxvro4 500.jpg 109483ceb93311e3a80a0a154a02c3a8 8.jpg 4d5938deb9df11e3a27e12a69c9c5a8d 8.jpg 10009825 635559293166448 1469877644 n.jpg 10155064 635559133166464 1377662418 n.jpg 10001581 635559333166444 1443387072 n.jpg 10006268 635076283214749 589348628 n.jpg 10154070 635076196548091 184967203 n.jpg 1970644 635559129833131 1883059964 n.jpg 1604836 635076236548087 1958915226 n.jpg 1625547 635076209881423 281724316 n.jpg 1959498 632224563499921 1071788073 n.jpg 969901 635076156548095 1003449252 n.jpg ali501.jpg 501 directors cut.jpg 501 is complete.jpg 10177429 711399268917621 1078377813531617579 n.jpg 10171671 10152074207295233 470435914745144030 n.jpg 10155134 10152074207805233 2860079828080205269 n.jpg 10312387 10152074210430233 4468594308020568390 n.jpg 10247458 10152074210950233 1811710273756460420 n.jpg 10308088 10152074209690233 1647438571321311004 n.jpg 1380210 10152074209405233 7393124358399092308 n.jpg 1234808 10152074206960233 858989163854591142 n.jpg 1012581 10152074207415233 3006909334062640785 n.jpg PLLSeason503.jpg PLLSeason502.jpg PLLSeason501.jpg 5x01-Script3.jpg 5x01-Script2.jpg 5x01-Script1.jpg Normal 10261969 10152137111085233 9006573762679212290 n.jpg Promotional pretty-little-liars_16.jpg pretty-little-liars_01.jpg pretty-little-liars_1.jpg pretty-little-liars_2.jpg pretty-little-liars_3.jpg Pretty-little-liars 4.jpg pretty-little-liars_5.jpg pretty-little-liars_6.jpg pretty-little-liars_7.jpg pretty-little-liars_8.jpg pretty-little-liars_9.jpg pretty-little-liars_10.jpg pretty-little-liars_11.jpg pretty-little-liars_12.jpg pretty-little-liars_13.jpg pretty-little-liars_14.jpg pretty-little-liars_15.jpg pretty-little-liars_17.jpg pretty-little-liars_18.jpg Screencaps Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_001.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_002.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_003.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_004.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_005.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_006.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_007.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_009.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_010.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_011.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_012.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_013.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_014.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_015.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_016.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_017.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_018.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_019.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_020.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_021.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_022.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_023.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_024.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_026.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_027.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_028.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_029.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_030.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_031.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_032.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_033.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_034.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_035.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_036.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_037.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_038.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_039.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_040.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_041.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_042.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_043.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_044.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_045.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_046.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_047.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_048.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_049.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_050.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_051.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_052.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_053.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_056.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_057.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_058.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_059.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_060.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_061.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_062.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_063.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_064.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_065.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_066.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_067.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_068.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_069.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_070.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_071.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_072.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_073.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_074.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_075.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_077.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_078.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_079.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_080.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_081.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_082.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_083.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_084.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_085.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_086.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_087.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_088.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_089.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_090.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_091.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_092.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_093.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_094.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_095.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_096.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_097.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_098.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_099.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_100.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_101.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_102.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_103.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_104.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_105.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_106.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_107.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_109.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_111.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_112.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_113.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_114.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_115.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_116.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_117.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_118.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_119.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_120.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_121.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_122.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_123.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_124.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_125.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_126.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_127.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_128.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_129.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_130.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_131.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_132.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_133.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_134.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_135.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_136.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_137.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_138.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_139.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_140.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_141.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_142.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_143.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_144.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_145.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_146.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_147.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_148.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_149.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_151.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_152.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_153.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_154.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_155.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_156.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_157.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_158.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_159.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_160.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_161.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_162.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_163.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_164.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_165.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_166.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_167.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_168.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_169.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_170.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_171.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_172.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_173.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_174.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_175.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_176.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_177.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_178.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_179.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_180.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_181.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_182.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_183.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_184.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_185.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_186.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_187.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_188.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_189.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_190.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_191.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_192.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_193.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_194.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_195.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_196.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_197.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_198.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_199.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_200.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_201.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_202.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_203.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_204.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_205.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_206.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_207.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_208.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_209.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_210.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_211.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_212.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_213.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_214.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_215.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_216.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_217.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_218.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_219.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_220.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_221.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_222.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_223.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_224.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_225.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_226.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_227.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_228.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_229.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_230.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_231.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_232.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_233.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_234.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_235.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_236.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_237.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_238.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_239.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_240.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_241.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_242.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_243.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_244.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_245.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_246.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_247.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_248.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_249.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_250.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_251.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_252.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_253.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_254.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_255.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_256.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_257.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_258.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_259.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_260.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_261.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_262.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_263.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_264.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_265.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_266.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_267.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_268.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_269.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_270.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_271.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_272.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_273.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_274.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_275.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_276.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_277.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_278.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_279.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_280.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_281.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_282.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_283.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_284.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_285.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_286.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_287.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_288.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_289.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_290.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_291.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_292.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_293.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_294.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_295.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_296.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_297.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_298.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_299.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_300.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_301.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_302.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_303.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_304.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_305.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_306.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_307.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_308.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_309.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_310.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_311.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_312.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_313.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_314.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_315.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_316.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_317.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_318.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_319.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_320.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_321.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_322.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_323.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_324.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_325.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_326.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_327.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_328.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_329.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_330.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_331.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_332.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_333.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_334.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_335.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_336.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_337.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_338.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_339.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_340.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_341.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_342.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_343.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_344.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_345.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_346.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_347.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_348.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_349.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_350.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_351.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_352.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_353.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_354.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_355.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_356.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_357.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_358.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_359.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_360.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_361.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_362.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_363.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_364.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_365.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_366.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_367.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_368.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_369.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_370.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_371.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_372.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_373.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_374.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_375.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_376.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_377.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_378.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_379.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_380.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_381.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_382.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_383.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_384.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_385.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_386.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_387.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_388.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_389.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_390.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_391.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_392.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_393.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_394.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_395.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_396.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_397.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_398.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_399.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_400.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_401.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_402.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_403.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_404.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_405.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_406.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_407.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_408.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_409.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E01_410.jpg Navigational Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Category:5A Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series